Hera
Hera is a character of MYth, based in the Greek Goddess Hera and created by Zelda Wang. She is the youngest daughter of the titans, Cronos and Rhea. She is sister to Hades, Hestia, Poseidon, Demeter, and Zeus. She is Zeus's wife and the Queen of Gods, and has appeared in My Seasons and A Promise II ''and ''III. She's the main character of the short story Will. She is also the goddess of marriage, family, motherhood, and womanhood. Personality and appearance Hera's personality is that of strong will, haughtiness, intelligence, and absolute determination. As the Queen of the Gods, she is mighty, powerful, unyielding, and possesses a judgement that is calculating, merciless, honest, and without hesistation. These types of fierce qualities is what makes her equal and similar to her husband and only mate, Zeus. As a child, she was cheerful, enthusiastic, and competitive. She loved all of her beloved siblings, but the one she loves the most and is considered the most precious being to her is Zeus. Hera has been in love with Zeus from the moment he was born. Although she never expressed her true feelings (mostly in a harsh and dissmissive way to hide her feelings), she always remained close to him. It angers and pains her deeply to find him constantly cheating on her with other women (mortals and goddesses alike) and producing children with them. But what pains her the most is seeing Zeus in grief or suffering. Hera is always seemed calm, almost impassive, and she hardly smiles. Even though she dissmisses Zeus's illegitimate children, she does tolerate them and slowly cares for them as any stepmother would. She can be too proud, jealous, and angry at times. But she is overall caring, gentle, merciful, and fair. Hera is considered one of the most beautiful and divine goddesses of all time. Her dark beauty is that of pure elegance, grace, and perfection. She has long, dark brown hair that falls to her feet, emerald green eyes, and fair skin. Most of her fine clothing and jewelry resembles the colors (blue, purple, yellow, green)and graces of her animal symbol, the peacock. Story A Promise Part I Part II Part III Will In this season , Hera is worrying about Zeus's wellbeing and Kratos told her to that Zeus said to stay away , she left angered .She begun seeing Metis on the water after Demeter left for Hades, she consults Poseidon and Hestia both tease her for different reasons. Hera kept walking towards Zeus's room while thinking about the kiss that time, she made an excuse to check Zeus for the reason he doesn't visit. She noticed that Zeus wasn't himself , so she ran out , Kratos questioned if he was going to follow her he seductively said "Of course I am. I finally found her". Hera enters her palace area and she asks her servants about security and they answer yes. Zeus causes thunderstorms around the area , then he entered as a cuckoo .Hera was very sympathetic so she allowed him , then Zeus seduced her into making love soon he got his conscious . After Metis talked to Hera Metis talked to Hera about how she would help Zeus , My Seasons Trivia PORT OF ZELDA LIVE TRIVIA *She was shown with Metis and other deities dancing the Gagnam Style with Zeus. *To her dismay, her crown was used to punish Apollo for being naughty. Category:MYth Category:Characters of MYth Category:Olympus